


She Feels So Good

by zedi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Harry, Genderqueer Character, Hair Pulling, Harry Styles is Louis Tomlinson's Good Girl, Harry in Panties, Harry in a Dress, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Raw Sex, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, The Late Late Show, a little bit, genderqueer harry, girl harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedi/pseuds/zedi
Summary: Louis knows that voice. Harry’s used that voice in his ear more times than Louis can count, said such sweet, naughty things while popping a hip out and pressing up against Louis. All while wrapping the words in that voice. That’s the voice that comes out when Harry’s in a skirt, nails done and gestures soft and flirty. That’s the voice Louis is a sucker for every time, even now when it’s coming from a prerecorded segment playing off a monitor.That’s Louis’good girl.





	She Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so. This came about because Harry Edward Styles slipped a little too easily into the feminine voice he used for the rom-com thingy with James on [Carpool Harryoke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvLLx0cpJVI), and because I'm a secret hoe for gender queer Harry ndvjadjcbdhsvj. Blame [Ashtarok](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtarok/works) for encouraging me. She also edited for me as well.
> 
> Fair Warning: I switch to using female pronouns in reference to H in this fic. It was what felt right, to distinguish between Harry slipping into the more feminine side of himself. I'm sorry if you don't like it, or if it offends you somehow, but I will not be changing it.
> 
> I hope everyone has a good, equal time while reading!

As soon as James sets up the rom-com scenes, as soon as Harry feigns disgruntled at being made to be the girl, as soon as that teasing light hits those green eyes, Louis becomes still. His laughter cuts off, eyes and ears focused on his baby. Then...yes, there’s that voice. Soft, effeminate, but still low like a sultry vixen. His girl’s sitting there, pretty and giggly, for the whole world to have a glimpse of.

Louis’ sitting in a green room somewhere watching today’s episode of Harry on The Late Late Show, on the edge of a stiff sofa with his eyes glued to the telly they have available to watch the show on. He’d been close to tears from laughing with Harry during James’ antics, but now…

Louis knows that voice. Harry’s used that voice in his ear more times than Louis can count, said such sweet, naughty things while popping a hip out and pressing up against Louis. All while wrapping the words in  _ that voice _ . That’s the voice that comes out when Harry’s in a skirt, nails done and gestures soft and flirty. That’s the voice Louis is a sucker for every time, even now when it’s coming from a prerecorded segment playing off a monitor.

That’s Louis’  _ good girl _ .

He and Harry had discovered not long into fooling around during The X Factor that the younger lad had a thing for dressing up in traditionally feminine things. Skirts, nail varnish, stockings, knickers, even lipstick and mascara sometimes. They didn’t do much, too worried about getting caught, and Harry worried about what others, especially the lads, would say about him. It had taken nearly an hour for Louis himself to convince Harry that what the young boy was into was not only okay, but that Louis liked it too.

Dry humping against Harry’s skirt clad arse while telling him how pretty he was went a long way in that argument.

As the years went by, and they became better at communicating about things they liked or wanted to try, it became clear that Harry’s love for feminization went beyond what aroused him. There were some days where Harry would be all soft voice and pretty colours and needing Louis’ affirmation that what Harry felt was valid, needing gentle touches that guided and protected. Other days, the Cheshire lad threw himself away from anything that might be construed as even remotely “feminine”, eyes bright with anxiety and body at odds from Louis’ touch.

Now, Harry’s grown into himself, stopped caring as much about what other people think because the world adores his every breath, Louis included. Gone are the days where Harry would ask if his curls looked “too girly” or how to make his lips less red. Gone are the feverish glances toward the other boys to see if they think he’s too weird, at the PR rep behind the camera to make sure he didn’t fuck up. It’s all painted nails and flirty smiles and beautiful magazine spreads and  _ pink _ , so much pink, and Louis is so goddamn proud for his baby.

Back to the matter at hand. Harry’s giggling and quoting Titanic with James in  _ that voice _ , and Louis feels two things at once. Pride, at Harry showing just a little bit of that other side. And arousal, ‘cause at this point even that short of a sentence spoken with  _ that voice _ has Louis’ prick perking up like a pavlovian response.

A plan starts in his head. One to both reward his good, sweet baby for being brave in front of the world again, and to teach Harry just what happens when he’s got Louis thinking nasty, dirty thoughts while sequestered away in a bloody green room.

* * *

 

It isn’t until Harry stumbles in after his performance of Kiwi that Louis gets to execute his plan. His baby is all flushed cheeks and glowing smile when the door to the Red Room, the one Harry’s made his own during his residency and Louis had snuck into, swings open. Sparkling emerald eyes somehow light up brighter when they land on Louis, and the door makes a quiet  _ snick  _ when Harry shuts it behind himself.

“Looouuuu, did you see? Was so much fun, the crowd was fantastic!” Harry’s glowing, and it’s a far cry from his first performance. Louis’d watched him doubt himself on SNL, had made sure to speak his praise against Harry’s skin as soon as Louis next got his hands on him. Tonight, though, Harry’s back to the unadulterated confidence of doing what he loves.

“I did, love, couldn’t be more proud.” Louis stands from the bed (ridiculous but comfy) and closes the short distance to his spouse, hands going to the lapels of the (ridiculous but drool worthy) jumpsuit to tug Harry against him. The younger man goes easily, melting against him with dimples out and a breathy giggle. “But you know what I saw earlier? Saw my baby girl running rom-com lines with her friend James in the car.”

The reaction is immediate. Harry softens even more, back curving that arse out and chest pressing against Louis more, eyes going hooded and eyelashes sweeping beatifically. Those lips part, and there’s no amount of bracing himself Louis can do to lessen the pang of arousal that shoots through him at Harry’s next words. “Was that okay, Daddy?”

A soft growl rumbles its way out of Louis’ throat, and he drops one hand to lock the door and the other to grope Harry’s arse. His lover gives a quiet whimper at the touch, and Louis knows they’re halfway there. “It was perfect baby, so proud of you. Love seeing my good girl have fun, gave the whole world a peek didn’t she?”

Nodding, Harry bites down on his plush bottom lip, a shy flush spreading over those cheekbones. Louis shuffles them so Harry’s pressed against the door and whimpering again, going so soft and pliant. The older man cups a strong jaw and tilts their mouths together with seven years of familiarity, and he can feel it in the way Harry grips his shoulders that they both need this.

He doesn’t drag the kiss out too long, just needed a taste, needed to be able to pull away and… there, in the slow drag of Harry’s eyes when they open again. His girl’s fully out and sighing his name into the air, squirming against the dressing room door.

“There she is, my baby girl. Got something for you, nicked it from a wardrobe on me way here. Does my princess wanna see what Daddy picked out for her?”

“Yes! For me? What is it?” Harry squirms against him again, and oh, Louis loves seeing how much this is affecting his baby. Pulling away from Harry, Louis backtracks towards the bed, picking up the slinky black number he’d managed to find from where he’d laid it on the mattress. It’s a simple black dress, silky and flirty with a low back and a flared skirt. When he holds it up for Harry to see, he’s rewarded with a gasp and large hands coming up to cover the smile that spreads. Somehow, Harry manages to make those hands look dainty right now. “Oh, so pretty Daddy, I get to wear it?”

“Made me think of your song, pretty baby. ‘Course you can wear it, if you want to. Let’s get you out of that jumpsuit, must be hot from bouncing around on stage like that.”

They fumble over getting the one piece suit off, hands caressing and lips meeting in chaste displays of affection. Louis knows what it does to Harry, the  _ not enough _ that simmers up under the tattooed skin until it boils over. He’s riling his baby up with every fleeting touch. By the time the jumpsuit is falling to the floor, Harry’s impatiently wriggling his hips and whispering naughty things in Louis’ ear, toeing the boots off as well. Looking down his spouse’s long body, Louis smirks at the pretty pair of knickers already snug on Harry’s hips. “Look at that. Didn’t wear those while jumping around, did you?”

Shaking his head, Harry bats his eyes with a giggle. “Changed in the loo on my way here, wanted to surprise you.” Cocking a hip, Harry looks so confident in the effeminate attire and pose that Louis has to stop himself from just snogging the life out of him.

As it is, he gives the pretty, lacy knickers an appreciative gaze and notes that Harry has also done a lazy tuck, only held in place by the crotch of the panties and how well they fit. It won’t last long, not with how turned on Harry already is and what Louis has planned, but it’s always nice to see that they’re on the same page, even when they didn’t speak about it beforehand.

It’s enough to have Louis crashing their lips together again, catching Harry off guard if the loud moan he lets out is anything to go by. They grab at each other, Louis turning them so when they knock into the door again the cool surface doesn’t shock his baby’s bare skin. After a moment of exchanging kisses, Louis lifts the dress still dangling from his fingers up for Harry to take. “Go on, love, know you’ll look so good.”

There’s something to be said about the grace Harry has when he takes on the role of  _ she. _ Limbs get less crossed over each other, body moves fluidly, and fingers pull the straps up onto shoulders that curl inward, a twinkling eye aimed over at Louis. When she turns back to face him, Louis knows it’s a girl standing there in front of him, sweet and sexy all at once.

“Been feeling feminine lately, love?” he reaches up to cup Harry’s face, cooing when she nods and nuzzles against his palm. “So pretty, love my girl just as much.”

“Daddy? Are you gonna take care of me?” the voice is even sweeter now, and Louis’ cock twitches in his pants.

“Yes baby, of course. Gonna be my naughty good girl?” Harry nods again, the pushed back strands of her hair falling forward and trying to break from the hair product holding them stiff. “There’s a good girl, go stand with your hands on the door for me, legs spread.” Harry eagerly springs into action, going the extra mile and curving her back so that perky bum is out and inviting.

Louis pauses a moment to take in the sight, smirking when he catches his girl’s eye over her shoulder again, before stepping up behind her and grinding his hips against that perfect arse.

Even the way Harry moans is different like this, higher and sweeter, and the sound goes straight to Louis’ prick. He presses his chest to his baby’s back, making her arch even more while he nips at her neck.”Gonna eat my baby’s pussy out, make her moan loud enough James doesn’t invite us back for a while. Then I’m gonna fuck her into that ridiculous bed ‘til she’s begging me for release. Gonna fill that tight little cunt up and get my baby girl up the spout,  _ having my baby _ , right love?”

Before Louis’ finished Harry’s already a writhing mess, chanting “yes”s under her breath and canting her hips back to rub against the bulge in his pants. Smoothing a hand down Harry’s exposed back, Louis keeps her in the position he wants as he straightens up, hips grinding forward one last time before he kneels behind her.

He takes his time, caressing his hands over smooth legs (Harry must have shaven at some point in the day; needed this more than Louis thought) and placing kisses to the back of Harry’s calves, her knees, her thighs. The skirt of the dress falls a couple inches below Harry’s bum like this, and Louis can’t help teasing his teeth along where the hem rests on the back of Harry’s thighs.

“Daddy, Daddy  _ please! _ ” Harry wiggles her hips and arches her arse back even more, keening when Louis brings his palm down on a round cheek with a smack. “Oh! Daddy please, please please please!”

“Please what, baby? What did Daddy say he was going to do? Repeat it for me.” Louis rubs his hands over the silky bum presented to him, loving how the lace feels underneath. He knows Harry likes a bit of embarrassment, knows she’s blushing at the thought of having to say dirty things out loud when she’s like this. An incoherent mumble, and Louis gives her arse another smack. “Louder, tell Daddy what you want. If you’re going to be greedy, you have to say what you want.”

“Daddyyy, please eat my pussy, like you promised, want you to make me messy!” Harry’s voice is breathy in the best way, body swaying backwards towards Louis like she can’t even help it.

“Sshhh, s’alright sweetie, Daddy’s got you. Gonna eat your pretty pussy out.” True to his word, Louis reaches up under the dress and slowly pulls the back of the knickers down over the curve of her arse, flipping the skirt up and groping the perky cheeks. He can see Harry’s lazy tuck has already fallen apart, prick tenting out the front of the knickers and dampening them with pre-come. She’s smooth, front to back to match her legs, and Louis can’t wait to see her skin pink from where his beard will rub. Spreading her open with his hands and thumbs, he blows cool air on that pretty pink pucker and watches it flutter, Harry whimpering where her face is pressed against the door.

Leaning in to flick his tongue over the hole, he takes note that Harry must have wiped herself clean of sweat when she slid the knickers on. All that Louis tastes is  _ Harry _ , bitter and musky and his, and he dives right in with vigor. He alternates between short teasing licks and long, laving drags of his tongue, letting the tip press just so against Harry’s hole and making her moan.

By the time Harry’s squirming and kicking a foot out, Louis’ cheeks and chin are wet with his own spit and the entire area he’s had his face buried between is flushed with beard burn. It’s when he teases a finger next to where his tongue is fucking her that Harry cries out. “Daddy! Daddy, gonna come, feels so good, can I come please?”

Earning himself an anguished whine when he pulls back, Louis stops touching her all together. “No, don’t come yet. Understand, baby?” when she nods her head with a miserable whimper, he smiles. “Good girl, that’s my good baby. Need help getting on the bed? Can feel how shaky my baby is.”

Pushing up into a standing position, Harry tests her weak knees out, Louis standing behind her in case she needs help. Turning to smile at him, Harry wraps her arms around his neck and presses close. “Carry me? Please?”

Smiling, Louis steals a kiss before bending his knees and grabbing Harry up into his arms. She giggles happily, always giddy at being made to feel smaller, and holds him tighter as Louis walks them to the bed. He lays her out gently, always so gentle when Harry’s like this, sweeps the hair off her forehead and kisses her cheeks and lips. He’d take a moment to just lay tangled with Harry, but she’s bucking her hips and whining with her head thrown back and he knows he can’t draw it out any longer.

“Baby, where’s the lube? Know you’ve got some, my dirty girl.” A long, trembling finger points over to a toiletries bag sat on a chair on the other side of the bed. Of course. “Gonna have to let me go if you want me to fuck you, gotta open up your tight little pussy.” Harry’s arching into him and only gripping his shirt tighter, shaking her head. “Can’t fuck you otherwise, love, don’t wanna hurt you.”

“No, please, you can just…” taking one of Louis’ hands, Harry wraps her lips around two of his fingers and begins slicking them up. Louis moans, both at the sight and the implication. Taking the hint, he reaches down to tug the knickers off all the way, tossing them to the side, before sliding his finger from Harry’s mouth.

She hitches her legs up, knees nearly to her chest to give Louis better access to her still sloppy hole and keens when he presses his finger in up to the first knuckle. Capturing her lips in a filthy kiss, Louis works on getting her used to the intrusion, thrusting shallowly until Harry relaxes around the digit. Thrusting a few more times, he pulls out his finger to add a second, Harry arching beautifully beneath him. Louis’ avoiding hitting her prostate, focusing on opening her up as quickly as he can manage without hurting Harry.

“Daddy please, want you inside, need it, please!” writhing underneath him, Harry’s a pretty mess. Louis even sits up to look down at his baby, flushed down to her chest and dress rumpled up to her butterfly tattoo. She’s gorgeous, hazy half-lidded eyes gazing up at him and lips parted on a moan. Scissoring his fingers, Louis ducks his head to let his own spit drip down onto his fingers, slicking them up further and making Harry keen at how filthy the action is.

Adding a third finger for good measure, he gets an idea. “Baby, do you wanna ride Daddy’s cock? Would look so perfect in your dress bouncing in my lap, don’t you think?” Crooking his fingers just because he likes to tease, Louis grins wide when Harry nods her head frantically. “Okay baby, here’s what I need you to do. While Daddy gets his kit off, you’re going to go fetch the lube. Then you get to ride Daddy’s cock like the good girl you are. Alright?”

Harry’s nearly vibrating under him, so hot by the mere  _ mention _ of getting to have Louis’ cock up in her that for a moment he thinks she might just shoot off right then. He slows his fingers and slips them out just in case, doesn’t want her to come yet, and Harry whines but nods her head before rolling over fluidly and crawling on all fours to do as he’d instructed.

Louis strips out of his shirt and trousers, pants following next once he’s kicked his jeans and shoes off, all the while watching the way Harry sits in the middle of the bed, small bottle of lube in hand. She’s got her lip caught between her teeth, tracing over him with dark eyes. By the time Louis’ kneeing up onto the bed, she looks feverish, hands grabbing for him and mouth dipping down to fit around the head of his cock.

Groaning, Louis fists a handful of curls and lets Harry indulge a bit before pulling her off, licking his licks at the filthy moan she lets out at getting her hair pulled. “Don’t remember saying you could do that. Did I say you could have a taste, baby?” Whimpering with a pout, Harry tries to shake her head, but it’s difficult when Louis’ still got a grip on her hair. “Use your words, princess, did Daddy say you could suck his cock?”

“No, you didn’t Daddy, I’m sorry!” the apology is miserable, coming off pouted lips, and Louis could almost chuckle at how upset Harry looks at not getting to suck Louis off. As it is, he leans his face down so he can speak right into her ear.

“Not gonna punish you baby, not tonight. I know you just got excited. Ready to sit on Daddy’s cock?” he lets go of his hold on her hair to instead pet back the soft curls. When Harry whispers a hopeful ‘yes’ for him, Louis rewards her with a kiss on her cheeks and forehead, walking on his knees to the head of the bed to recline back on the pillows.

Breath hitching, Harry crawls after him and swings a leg over to straddle Louis’s hips. He can feel his cock align with Harry’s, groaning at the feel, and takes the lube when she holds it out to him. Tipping Harry forward, Louis curses at the sight of her arse arched back in the air, skirt slinking to rumple around her waist again. He snicks the cap of the lube open and pours a dollop into his palm, tossing it away while he reaches down to slick his prick up.

He hisses at the sensation, Harry mouthing wetly at his neck and murmuring incoherently against his skin, and finally maneuvers her back enough to rub the head of his cock against the ring of muscle. Harry squirms, eager but not wanting to be disobedient again, sighing blissfully when Louis pushes inside.

Sitting up, Harry slowly lowers herself onto Louis, dress covering both their lower halves. It’s obscene, and Louis thinks of how if anyone walked in, they would know exactly what was happening even though they couldn’t see where Louis was splitting Harry open. Fuck, they’d probably be more concerned with Harry Freaking Styles in a dress and talking like Marilyn Monroe. It gets him hot, and he grips at Harry when she’s finally nestled flush with his hips.

“Look so beautiful love, pretty as a picture. Feel so tight around me, fuck, gonna give Daddy a show?” They both moan as Harry moves, lifting slightly only to drop back down. She gets into a rhythm, had enough practice by now to start riding Louis like a pro, hips working in perfect figure eights. Louis has his hands on her thighs, gathering the skirt up so he can look underneath.

It feels so naughty like this, Harry’s prick drippy and tenting the front of the dress, one of the straps slipping off her shoulder as she moves, the sound of skin slapping against skin. They aren’t even being that loud, too caught up in the feel of it. It’s not until Harry gets the perfect angle that her head tosses back and she cries out, starts to slam her hips down frantically.

“There! There there there, Daddy, oh my god, please fuck me Daddy!” Her thighs are shaking with how hard she’s bouncing on him, and Louis knows she’s nearly undone. Grabbing her by the waist, he begins fucking up into that tight body, growling at how the angle and the clench of Harry holding herself in place is heaven on his prick. She’s leaning back, arched and shaking, and when Louis gets a hand around her prick she sobs. “ _ Please _ , gonna come, need to come Daddy, can I? Please, Daddy!”

Holding out for just a second more, Louis grits out an answer as he swipes his thumb over the crown of her pretty prick. “Come for me, baby girl, come for Daddy!” The response is like a switch flipped, Harry shaking apart and moaning as hot sticky come spurts out of her in ropes, dripping down onto Louis’ fist and making a mess of the skirt. Louis only needs a couple more thrusts into the clenching heat before he falls over the edge as well, hips slamming up into Harry and jerking as he spills inside.

They’re both trembling as they come down, Louis helping Harry to fold over and laying on top of him, whispering praises and kissing where he can reach; temple, cheek, hair. When he slips out it’s with a hiss from both of them, and Louis soothes a hand up and down Harry’s spine.

“Feel better, love?” he asks, voice soft in the quiet space they’re in now. Harry hums a content sound and looks up at him, smiling sleepily. Harry’s voice is wrecked, and back being lower. Just to check, Louis asks “Still my girl?” to which Harry tilts his head in thought, before shaking it.

“No, mostly just tired now. That was… really good, Lou, thank you.” Smiling cutely, Harry then scrunches his nose like a little bunny. “We’re going to have to keep this dress, don’t think they’ll want it back now.”

“I’ll send James a fruit basket,” Louis giggles, brushing a knuckle across Harry’s cheek and pecking him on the lips. “Really did like your performance, didn’t get to say earlier. Absolutely smashed it, love, always do.”

The smile that breaks over Harry’s face is bright and lovely, and Louis once again is hit with how fucking lucky he is to have this person as his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed your stay! If you liked it, you can re-blog [here](http://sugarbabyomega.tumblr.com/post/160938022187/she-feels-so-good-by-zedi-rating-explicit).


End file.
